darksoulsfandomcom-20200223-history
Bonfire (Dark Souls II)
.]] A Bonfire is a gameplay mechanic in Dark Souls II. They are the main checkpoints of the game. General information Whenever a player rests at a bonfire, the player's health fully recharges, all negative status effects are removed and most enemies will respawn with full health unless having been killed 12 times, in which case they stop respawning. Resting at a bonfire also recharges all the player's Estus Flasks and spell charges. When a player lights or rests at a bonfire, they set that bonfire as their spawn point in case of future deaths. Resting is prevented if there are phantoms in the world or enemies get too near. Additionally, all of the player's gear (weapons, armor and rings) durability is restored to their maximum condition, even those which are not currently equipped. Weapons that are already broken won't be repaired. Unlike in Dark Souls, all lit bonfires can be warped to at any point in the game, save for primal bonfires. Homeward Bones, the Aged Feather and the Homeward miracle teleport the player back to the bonfire they previously rested at. This respawns enemies but doesn't restore health, estus or gear durability. Uses The player can perform certain actions while resting at a bonfire: *Travel to any lit bonfire. *Burn a Human Effigy or Bonfire Ascetic for various effects. *Attune spells for the player to use. *Manage inventory box. *The Far Fire bonfire in Majula is special, and gives the player unique actions. **The player may burn Sublime Bone Dust in this bonfire. **The player may initiate New Game Plus (Dark Souls II) from this bonfire after completing the main game. Torches can be lit at any normal bonfire without resting. Primal Bonfire Primal bonfires are special bonfires that are found in a large cube shaped room after defeating each of the Old Ones. They differ from regular bonfires in both appearance and function. The "sword" sticking from the pile of undead bones is broken, and they can only be used to teleport the player back to Majula, and will not repair weapons and restore health. Since using them doesn't count as resting, they don't disqualify the player on a "no bonfire" run. Locations are: #Sinners' Rise - After defeating The Lost Sinner. #Black Gulch - After defeating The Rotten. #Iron Keep - After defeating the Old Iron King. #Brightstone Cove Tseldora - After defeating The Duke's Dear Freja. Locations A total of 77 Bonfires are spread across Drangleic. 19 of them are found within The Lost Crowns DLCs. Ascending a bonfire will respawn its respective boss. *Things Betwixt **Fire Keepers' Dwelling *Majula **The Far Fire *Forest of Fallen Giants **The Crestfallen's Retreat **Cardinal Tower - The Last Giant / The Pursuer **Soldier's Rest **The Place Unbeknownst - Giant Lord *Heide's Tower of Flame **Heide's Ruin - Dragonrider **Tower of Flame *Cathedral of Blue **The Blue Cathedral - Old Dragonslayer *No-man's Wharf **Unseen Path to Heide - Flexile Sentry *The Lost Bastille **Exile Holding Cells **McDuff's Workshop - Ruin Sentinels **Servants' Quarters **Straid's Cell **The Tower Apart *Sinners' Rise **The Saltfort - The Lost Sinner **Primal Bonfire *Belfry Luna **Upper Ramparts - Belfry Gargoyles *Huntsman's Copse **Undead Refuge **Bridge Approach **Undead Lockaway - Skeleton Lords *Undead Purgatory **Undead Purgatory - Executioner's Chariot *Harvest Valley **Poison Pool **The Mines - Covetous Demon *Earthen Peak **Lower Earthen Peak **Central Earthen Peak **Upper Earthen Peak - Mytha, the Baneful Queen *Iron Keep **Threshold Bridge - Smelter Demon (Iron Keep) **Ironhearth Hall **Eygil's Idol - Old Iron King ** Primal Bonfire *Belfry Sol **Belfry Sol Approach *Shaded Woods **Old Akelarre **Ruined Fork Road **Shaded Ruins - Scorpioness Najka *Doors of Pharros **Gyrm's Respite **Ordeal's End - Royal Rat Authority *Brightstone Cove Tseldora **Royal Army Campsite - Prowling Magus and Congregation **Chapel Threshold **Lower Brightstone Cove - The Duke's Dear Freja **Primal Bonfire *Grave of Saints **Harval's Resting Place **Grave Entrance - Royal Rat Vanguard *The Gutter **Upper Gutter **Central Gutter *Black Gulch **Black Gulch Mouth **Hidden Chamber - The Rotten ** Primal Bonfire *Drangleic Castle **King's Gate - Throne Watcher and Defender / Nashandra **Forgotten Chamber - Dragonrider **Under Castle Drangleic **Central Castle Drangleic - Looking Glass Knight *Shrine of Amana **Tower of Prayer **Crumbled Ruins **Rhoy's Resting Place - Demon of Song **Rise of the Dead *Undead Crypt **Undead Crypt Entrance **Undead Ditch - Velstadt, the Royal Aegis *Aldia's Keep **Foregarden **Ritual Site - Guardian Dragon *Dragon Aerie **Dragon Aerie *Dragon Shrine **Shrine Entrance - Ancient Dragon *Shulva, Sanctum City **Sanctum Walk **Tower of Prayer **Priestess' Chamber - Afflicted Graverobber, Ancient Soldier Varg, and Cerah the Old Explorer *Dragon's Sanctum **Hidden Sanctum Chamber **Lair of the Imperfect **Sanctum Interior - Elana, the Squalid Queen *Dragon's Rest **Sanctum Nadir - Sinh, the Slumbering Dragon *Brume Tower **Throne Floor **Upper Floor **Foyer **Lowermost Floor - Fume Knight **The Smelter Throne - Sir Alonne *Iron Passage **Iron Hallway Entrance - Smelter Demon (Iron Passage) *Frozen Eleum Loyce **Outer Wall - Aava, the King's Pet **Abandoned Dwelling **Inner Wall **Lower Garrison **Expulsion Chamber - Lud, the King's Pet & Zallen, the King's Pet *Grand Cathedral **Grand Cathedral - Burnt Ivory King Category:Dark Souls II: Gameplay Mechanics